


Brothers

by RikkuShinra



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: The truth is told, a life is spared and things have changed. One is left wondering the depths of the curse.





	Brothers

Rain pounded against the slate, the turrets slick and gargoyles spouting water in a rush of red, with chunks of leaves as the gutters flushed decades of litter. A flurry of cream and gold rushed up the towers spiraling stairs, desperation grasping at the air as the young madden rushed to stop the murder. Far below villagers flooded from the castle, their screams of terror followed by the cheers of celebration. The inhabitants had successfully held off the invaders.

"Gaston!" The burly hunter half turned, and arrow notched in the bow, it held taut as he took aim. She was not one to lie if things had been different between the two if he was not so self-absorbed or malicious intelligence aside she could have given him a chance. "Gaston, please!" She grabbed hold of his arm, honey brown looking into his determined and turbulent azure. He glanced momentarily, and for a second Belle swore she saw a brief hint of pain. A muscle twitched as the arrow flew true, striking the mark, resting deep in the ribs.

The Hunter turned to shove the girl off him as he continued his mission. "You will marry me Belle, and this Beast head will hang on our wall for eternity." Belle gasped, rushing after the monster. She stepped in front of him, her hands held high to stop the beast before her.

"Please," She begged, tears falling freely as she glanced into the face of the man that claimed to love her. "I beg you, please stop. For you will be no better than him. He does not fight back, your name will be tarnished to that of a coward." A frowned settled of the man's face, he reached for the pistol. Belle frowned grabbing the barrel, wrestling for the weapon.

"Belle! Get out of my way!" The castle groaned as another petal fell. The stone beneath the hunter fell away, Belle quickly stepped back as the man fell to the level below, the gun falling onto a ledge far away. The Beast, in his rejection, looked up, faith filling his features.

"Belle!" He stood, quickly locating a path to make it to the young woman. Belle smiled as she saw him, despite the injury to his side making her way to him. Momentarily the Hunter forgot, she couldn't help but smile as he drew close.

"Wait, It's too far!" The beast shook his head, he would move mountains for the woman before him. This time, however, a force as great as his determination stood in his way. The shot rang out in deathly silence. Belle gasped as she took in Gaston, his hair loose eyes filled with murderous rage. The beast whirled on him, gripping the man by the throat, thrusting him over the void below. Belle watched, the castle groaning around them. As much as she hated and despised Gaston, she could not witness to his death. Tentatively, she reached out, her hand resting gently on the Beast shoulder. The grip tightened evident by the audible gasp and increased struggles of the hunter.

"I should kill you."

"Do what you must Beast."

Belle glared at the man, a small trail of blood running down his neck. "You are not a beast, I...I do not love a beast." She looked surprised as the words fell from her lips. The Beast turned to her, his grasp loosening, not to the point of letting the dangerous creature free. Belle looked up, licking her lips, "yes, I love you."

The hunter fell hard and the two shied away from the Beast as a bright yellow and white light illuminated the tower. Above the sky cleared a light mist falling over the castle grounds. As the light dimmed the pair turned to look at the prone form beside them. Belle brought her hand up stifling a gasp as she squinted through the receding light. Much to her relief, the hunter wasn't trying to murder the man that lay between them, only shaking him as if to wake him. The rattle of armor drew their attention as soldiers spilled onto the ledges surrounding them, a few were dressed as Musketeers. The air was tense, the soldiers watching intently at the two men.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths."

"The valiant never taste of death but once." Belle looked back at the two men before her intrigued. Slowly the Hunter stood, his hand out to the finely dressed man before him. As the man stood he brought an arm to envelop the hunter in a hug.

Belle frowned, the one word muttered between them reaching her ears. "Brother."


End file.
